City Hall
z ratuszem w tle]] ]] City Hall - the former seat of the city council, one of the most valuable monuments of the Renaissance in Central Europe.The earliest mention of its existence comes from 1310 , It was built probably much earlier, at the turn of the thirteenth and fourteenth century, as shown by the coat of arms Přemyslids keystone of which Albert II sat on the throne in the years 1300-1306 Polish. The gothic town hall was originally a small one-storey building, which in 1527 -1529 only had one slender tower. History In the 1550 - 1567 City Hall was rebuilt by Italian architect John Baptist Quadro from Lugano in the Renaissance style. The building was expanded to the west, raised by one floor with the roof hidden behind teh parapets.The facade was decorated with three-storey loggia. In 1675, the Town Hall tower destroyed by lightning. Rebuilt in1690, it soon towered over the rooftops of the city. In 1725 , is was brought down by a hurricane. A new classical cupola with an eagle on top was established only during a major renovation of the building made possible by the efforts of the Committee of Good Order in the years 1781 - 1784 . During the next overhaul period 1910 - 1913 an additional floor was added.. Modern Times In 1945 , the Hall was seriously damaged: cupola collapsed and completely burned to the two upper floors. The most significant interior of the first floor had saved from fire city janitor, Joseph Jozwiak. During the reconstruction, which lasted until 1954 on, was demolished in the early age superstructured floor. In the year1994 began a comprehensive maintenance hall. Elevation Hall The hall elevations have a uniform style in the Renaissance style.The only witness to the past is the Gothic brick tower portion from the early sixteenth century, crowned with a classical helmet reconstructed by the state at the end of the eighteenth century on the top is the original eagle of 1783, with a height of 1.8 mi 2 m wingspan The pride of the building's front elevation is the three-storey arcaded loggia, above which rises the three towers. The medallions between the first and second floor shows the head of the ancient sages and heroes, the attic - Polish kings of the Jagiellonian dynasty. At the side ofthe turrets are images of the rulers of the Piast dynasty, designed by Zbigniew Bednarowicza. The inscription on the facade of the Town Hall Latin inscriptions adorn the present northern and western wall of the Town Hall. They appeared for the first time on the walls of the town hall in the middle of the sixteenth century, after the reconstruction of the Renaissance style. During the restoration works carried out in the years 1910 - in 1913 they encountered the relics, but the subtitles have been replaced with plant motifs. Unfortunately there are no preserved copies or photographs. After the war Inscriptions appeared again after the reconstruction of the Town Hall in the postwar years. Th esubtitles created in the year 1953 , however, were testimony of the time: there is therefore a quote from the Constitution of 1952, PRL ( Polish People's Republic is a republic of the working people and the Polish People's Republic najszczytniejszych refers to the progressive tradition of the Polish nation and embodies the ideas of liberation of the working people ) and the authors' corresponding to "the prevailing ideology. Back the spirit of the Renaissance When in 1999 the Town Hall renovation was carried out again they decided to prepare a new inscriptions which better reflect the spirit of the Renaissance. The task was assigned to the eminent historian, Professor Jack Wiesiołowskiemu. These inscriptions refer to the historical accents (northern wall), and come from the Bible, with moving themes of power and the difficult art of governing a city and state. Some of them come from the town halls in other cities (including foreign), which is attributed to strong trading relationships with cities such as Basel. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111001162646/poznan/pl/images/d/d9/Quote3.png PRIMO CIVITAS POZNANIENSIS PER EST locate illustrés Duces ET ET Dominos PRZEMISLAUM BOLESLAUM ANNO DOMINI Fratres UTERINOS MILLESIMO CC QUINQUAGESIMO Tercio http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111001162636/poznan/pl/images/8/88/Quote2.pngThe reference to the location of the city http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111001162646/poznan/pl/images/d/d9/Quote3.png VIRTUS PARAVERIT quod RETINEBIS, Invidia Super virtute http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111001162636/poznan/pl/images/8/88/Quote2.pngWhat has prepared virtue, recover, envy virtue surpasses http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111001162646/poznan/pl/images/d/d9/Quote3.png About FOELICES RESPUBLICAE SI IMPERENT DOCTI AUT Sapientiae STUDEANT ILLARUM RECTORES http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111001162636/poznan/pl/images/8/88/Quote2.pngO happy Republic, if they were ruled by their rulers or scholars learned wisdom Full list of inscriptions with translation Town Hall Clock and the Goats The clock on the tower, most likely appeared before the fire of the year 1536 . It was more complicated than the only previous town clock which was located in the Red Tower on the Cathedral. It had four wheels turned to the four corners of the world, evident not only in the city but also for its walls. After each 24-hour a disc moved a single clue. The clock chimed the full hour. It is possible that it also chimed quarter hourly [1] . On the central tower there is a cartouche with the initials of King Stanislaus Augustus- a small platform on which appear every day at noon, two Goats - symbols of the city and a tourist attraction. Goats appeared on the town hall tower in the year 1551 . :http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111223202920/poznan/pl/images/3/35/Information_icon.svg ''Learn more at: ''Goats The Town Hall Meeting The oldest part of the building is the early Gothic cellars which are covered with ribbed cross-vaults. The most interesting areas are located on the first floor. The Great Hall (also known as the Renaissance Hall ) is one of the most beautiful Renaissance interior in Poland. It covers the richly decorated coffered ceiling sails, supported by two pillars. In one of the panels is the crest of Poznan. In the west wall of the hall two late Gothic portala survive from 1508 Royal House - vaulted with telescopes - was the site of meetings of the city council. Its name was established in the seventeenth century and comes from the royal portraits hanging there. The Renaissance fireplace of 1541 was moved here from a demolished building. A Judicial Board is covered with a vault from the middle of the Renaissance. Sixteenth century wall paintings adorning them come from different periods, from the sixteenth to the nineteenth century. In the hall is a statue of King Stanislaus Augustus, made in 1791 , the probably by Augustine Schöps .Rooms on the second floor ceilings are covered with Renaissance reconstructed after World War II. Institutions The Town Hall contains the Museum of the History of Poznań . Location Sources #↑Chronicle of Poznań 1993 No.1-2, Crime in Poznan (pp. 326-331) - "Tower zegarna", that is the oldest city of Poznan clock Category:Monuments Category:Old Town Category:Old Market Category:Buidings